Remember Teamwork? -- The Sequel
by Ascot no miko
Summary: I apoligize for the horrible title, but it was all I could think of. REALLY depressing! The sequel to my songfic, "Remember Teamwork?"


  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked home silently, frowning. Was he really that cold? Did he not care about his friends or his teammates anymore? It.... it couldn't be... right? A sudden burst of wind sent Tai shivering, and he stopped in his tracks. Where did Izzy live again? Tai made a snap decision, and walked towards the young computer genius's apartment.  
  
Arriving at the Izumi's house, Tai knocked quietly on the door. Maybe they weren't home... But then the door opened, and Tai found himself staring into the weary face of Mrs. Izumi.   
  
Um... is Izzy home? Tai asked quietly, embarrassed for some reason.  
  
Mrs. Izumi smiled, a somewhat sad smile. He's in his room, Tai, go right in.  
  
Tai walked into the Izumi home, perfectly spotless as usual. Tai couldn't help being amazed that whenever he went to the Izumi's home, it was always neat. Then again, he hadn't been there for over two years, but still...  
  
Tai knocked on the door to Izzy's room. Izzy's voice drifted out.  
  
It's me. Tai. Tai said nervously, afraid that Izzy might tell him to leave or something. But he knew that if Izzy was the same Izzy he knew (or thought he knew), that Izzy wouldn't do that.  
  
Sure enough... Come in. Izzy replied.  
  
Tai walked into the room, which was like the rest of the Izumi home- spotless. Izzy sure wasn't like any other teenage boy he knew. Umm... hi, Izzy.  
  
Hello, Tai. Izzy said in his calm manner, not really saying much about how he felt. Tai decided to start the conversation off, seeing as how he had come over.  
  
Did you mean it, Izzy? Tai asked bluntly, making Izzy raise a eyebrow. Am I really that cold? I mean, I know that I haven't been the greatest friend lately, but I do try and support my friends... right? Did you really mean what you said back there?  
  
Izzy looked at Tai with wisdom in his black eyes. Yes and no, Tai. I think that you could be trying more, but really, Tai, I've been rather depressed lately. Partly, it was your actions, and the other things that I said were because of me.  
  
Tai ran a hand though his dark brown hair, frustrated. But what things were wrong? What things did I need to work on, Izzy? I don't know if I was wrong on one thing or right... Izzy, what am I doing wrong?  
  
Izzy didn't answer. Tai continued to look at him, but Izzy turned to face his desk, where his computer was on and activated. After five minutes, Tai turned to leave, figuring that he wasn't going to get an answer from the small boy. But just as he reached the doorframe, Tai heard Izzy speak up.  
  
I don't know, Tai. Izzy said quietly, barely audible. You'll have to figure it out yourself. See, Tai, there's something that you need to know...  
  
Tai frowned. What, Izzy?  
  
I won't always be here to give you answers, Tai.  
  
Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Tai backed out the room. He silently walked past Mrs. Izumi and out the door. The air was still cold and windy, but Tai didn't care. He simply continued to walk.  
  
But something was bothering the once impulsive and overactive boy. Maybe it was the wind. But Tai was sure that it had something to do with Izzy. Maybe the way he acted. Maybe how thin he was. Maybe how pale his face had been. Or the bruises on his arms and legs...  
  


  
_*Seven Months Later....*_  
  


  
Tai bit back tears as he stared at the stone, engraved with fragile letters. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Not here. Not now. He didn't care who saw him as he looked at the gray tablet, and the words inscribed on it.  


  
  
Koushiro Izumi  
  
_May 8, 1900-  
March 25, 2003_  
  


  
Leukemia. The dreaded cancer that struck down children. That disease had taken Izzy, and in it, also taken something from the other Digidestined children. Tai knew that he could tell anyone who asked the exact day, hour, minute, and second that Izzy had died, and he hadn't even known Izzy was sick. None of the Digidestined had.  
  
Why didn't you tell anyone, Izzy? Why didn't you let us know?' Tai thought desperately, his shoulders shaking. But that question was a stupid one. He knew why Izzy hadn't told anyone. Izzy never liked to burden anyone else with his problems. He never had.  
  
Tai suddenly remembered the conversation that he and Izzy had seven months ago. He didn't really know why he had suddenly remembered it, seeing as how he forgot about the discussion a long time ago. But he remembered something that Izzy had told him.  
  
I won't always be here to give you answers, Tai.  
  
That's what Izzy had said. He had known about his disease then, Tai realized. Brushing tears from his eyes, Tai realized the deep meaning of what Izzy had said. For years, Izzy had been Tai's advisor, even though he was younger than him. If something needed to be done, Izzy would think of a plan. Then, Tai would put it into action. That was how it worked, especially in the Digiworld.  
  
Izzy was right.' Tai realized. He couldn't always rely on others to tell him the plan, to give him all the answers. He needed to figure out life's problems for himself. That's what Izzy had been saying on that night, that chilly night after the soccer game. Izzy couldn't always give him the answers. Tai had to get them himself.  
  
Thank you, Izzy.' Tai thought, fresh tears in his eyes. Thank you.'  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *real tears* There you go, Cybra-chan. The sequel. The EXTRA DEPRESSING sequel. *sniff* Poor Izzy.... BTW, I blame my muse Yamato for this one, that meanie! It's 12:30 a.m.! Matt forced me to write this, just like Cybra said he would! (umm... the reason my muse isn't Izzy is because he's Cybra's muse. *g* So I have Yama-sama!)  
  
Um... I don't own Digimon, because if I submitted this fic as a Digimon episode, I would have a dozen Koushiro fans at my neck. Digimon is owned by Toei.   
  


  


  



End file.
